Talk:Ramsey-032
If anyone remembers this guy (or not), I turned him back into a Spartan, but he is still a bastard to all people! --Sam Hatchfield (talk) 00:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay. So maybe I'm not making myself clear. I get how I'm sort of violating canon (Ramsey is unique. You may disagree, but you'll see), but I that I ask from you is to tell me how to get or create a writer template (Spelled it wrong?) --Sam Hatchfield (talk) 03:03, August 28, 2015 (UTC) " in. Everything else seems in order. Regards.}} OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need help with the quote. Just saying. -Sam Hatchfield (talk) 03:24, September 14, 2015 (UTC) on Halopedia just like the damn sniper suggested and choose something like Senior Chief Petty Officer or even a Warrant Officer if you want him to be a high ranking SPARTAN-II. Revan out!}} Funny. I looked it up, and there was a result, but I'll look into it. --Sam Hatchfield (talk) 22:01, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Feedback You all need to settle with the picture for now until I can get a better one. Congrats me? -Sam Hatchfield (talk) 16:22, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Article Feedback , and , so I'd advise that you change them to something not in use. You can check the list to see which tags are already in use. Anything under 150 that a canon SPARTAN-II doesn't have is up for grabs. *There are a couple of references to modern day firearms that simply wouldn't be in use by the 26th Century, such as him using a .22 Glock and a Remington 870. Please update them to more realistic weaponry (a M6C/SOCOM pistol and M90 shotgun, for example) so it makes sense. *You should probably elaborate some more on Angle (I'm certain you meant Angel) being rehabilitated by 2536, especially since you last mentioned her being crippled by her augmentations. Doctor Halsey had expressed hope that they could reverse and fix the failed augmentation procedures, so adding a couple of details about the matter would probably be good since Ramsey's presumably seeing his old teammate again for the first time in years. Some more info on Jasper's escape and subsequent suicide would also be good, since it doesn't really have much of an impact if it's mentioned in a single paragraph and never brought up again. *Likewise, the effects of Ramsey's team being captured and brutally experimented on (I don't see how cutting off arms and injecting them with dry ice is gonna help recreate the augmentations but I guess the guy's crazy) aren't really explored. If you're trying to go for the 'psychotic Spartan' angle then I'd imagine that this would be what really sets the guy off. I'm not saying you should go into exquisite detail as though it were a story, but some stuff about Ramsey's own reactions and feelings on the matter would be great additions to what is currently a bit of an anti-climactic event in the article. There's not really much more I can say about the article as it is right now. You've certainly got a solid foundation for a good Spartan article in the making, it just needs some work to get there. Some general advice would be to check out other articles (Annual Award/Good Article winners especially) to see how great Spartan articles look in terms of structure and content. You've got some interesting ideas here already, so expanding on them would go a long way in improving your article's quality. Be sure to read through and apply the changes I've advised you to make, and best wishes with your article.}} adding some feedback, hope you don't mind. Hello, seems like he is more of a sociopath than a psychopath. Sociopaths tend to be nervous and easily agitated. They are volatile and prone to emotional outbursts, including fits of rage. Just thought I'd let you know. I would get into more detail, but im sleepy. Tips on what to write about ** *Numbers like 4 years, 5 years, 6 year old, 5 kilometers, ect. Should be changed to four years, five years, six year old, five kilometers. *However, after his mother died when he was only 6 months old, Ramsey's father, a ORION Veteran, gave Ramsey to his uncle, who lived in a trailer park and was about to go into poverty, for 4 years until Tom murdered his brother. However, during those 4 years, Ramsey was both mentally and physically abused by his uncle and aunt, which lead to Ramsey developing what seemed as a "hot temper", physical strength unlike other children his age, and a urge to kill. **Why cant he be under the care of his father? If he cant because he's at war or something then why not have a babysitter or a nanny or someone else take care of him. Doesn't the father know that his brother and sister (the child's uncle and aunt) are abusive? If so, why not have someone like a cousin or someone without violent history to file for a court order for the custody of the child. If he is going to be abused and his father is going to butcher his relatives then maybe Ramsey should be supported by child protection services. *Well at least he made some friends. BUT After four years, Tom Klondike finally dropped by the park, only to see his son being severely beaten by his uncle, which in turn made Tom grab a hatchet, walk up to the trailer, and stabbed his brother many times with the hatchet. He then took Ramsey and left in a truck. O.O O.O **I mean come on your taking it too far. The father is now a emotional sociopath. Okay....At least rewrite it to where Tom witnesses his son getting beaten, then he calls the cops and his brother and sister get arrested and taken to jail. **Which brings us back to the ultimate question: Why did he leave his son with them in the first place?!?! And before the age of five!!! *Aside from the criticism i'd say there is a lot of timeline gaps. I'd also like to learn more about Ramsey-032 during the Raid on New Azbark. **What did he do? What was his intentions, if any? Describe what he does alongside his Spartan companions. *Furthermore, build relationships and . Don't just turn him into an emotionless sociopath who goes on a blood lustful killing rampage. }} I'm glorifying! The worst nightmare! Time to get rid of an old friend -Sam Hatchfield (talk) 22:51, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about the new style. I've haven't been on in a while.